


The Monkey Chased The Weasel

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, A different take on the Mating Run AU, Fox Stiles, M/M, Wolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun run in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkey Chased The Weasel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Another instalment in my writing war with Mar! Check out their awesome fics  
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6738973), and  
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6740707).

_All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel._

Stiles circled the clearing, eyes never straying from his prey. There, in the centre, was the wolf. It was such attractive prey, it’s coat gleaming beautifully in the moonlight.

Stiles wanted to sink his teeth into the wolf. 

He paused, watching as the wolf lifted it’s head to howl at the moon. It was a sight to behold, that of a wolf communing with it’s mother.

_The monkey stopped to pull up his socks._

Stiles crept into the clearing as the howling continued, breath silent and steps light. His tailed swayed as the thrill of the chase tingle along his spine and out to his toes.

He was steps away from the wolf. He could smell the musk of a fresh kill floating along the air, mixing delightfully with the wolf’ own scent.

Stiles’ was high on the scent.

_Pop! goes the weasel._

In the blink of an eye the wolf turned, pouncing in the next breath. Stiles dodged, barking out a laugh, and took off like a shot.

Trees whipped past, and Stiles ducked through bushes, hot breath ever on his tail.

He let go the tight hold he had on his pheromones, wheezing as the wolf howled as the scent assaulted his nose.

_Pop! goes the weasel._

And down went Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
